Work machines may be powered by electrical propulsion systems. The electrical propulsion systems sometimes include electric drive traction systems that provide driving forces to traction devices of the work machines. In some electric drive fraction systems, switched reluctance motors are used to provide the driving force.
Switched reluctance motors may have various motor topologies (e.g., the number of stator poles, the number of coils, and the number of rotor poles). In addition, a switched reluctance motor may be configured with a plurality of phases (e.g., 2 phases, 3 phases, 4 phases, or more). A switched reluctance motor may have a plurality of stator poles, each with a winding of electrically conductive wires or coil positioned therearound. The number of wires and the configuration of the coil is one factor that affects the efficiency of the operation of the switched reluctance motor.
Many switched reluctance motors are designed to optimize operation under certain operating conditions. However, it is desirable for switched reluctance motors used to power certain work machines to operate efficiently at both low speeds with high current and at higher speeds with lower current. The coils of some motors perform well electrically but lack the ability to carry significant amounts of current without excessive coil heating. Other coils have increased current carrying capacity but do not perform efficiently as operating frequencies increase, which also limits their ability to power work machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,118,225 discloses a switched reluctance motor having a plurality of coils with each coil mounted on a stator pole. The coils are formed with wires that are loosely twisted so that they are movable as they are mounted on the stator poles. The movement of the wires during the mounting process results in improved electrical performance of the motor.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.